


(you are) the brightest star in my sky

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, SOFT GIRLFRIENDS ALERT, i just LOVE mal loving evie, they're so cute and adorable and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: (DEARDESCENDANTS’ 12 DAYS OF HOLIDAYS DAY 5: DECORATION)or evie is trying to decorate the christmas tree and mal isn't really helping. she's cute though.(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	(you are) the brightest star in my sky

“None of these Christmas lights work,” Evie groaned and huffed as she looked at the Christmas tree and all the decorations just waiting to be placed on it. She had to get the lights out of the way first, though and they either didn’t work or weren’t as beautiful as Evie wanted them to be.

“Relax, princess, you’ll get it right. Plus, just how many Christmas lights does one person need, E?” Mal chuckled, toying around with some decorations that were close to her spot on the couch, where she was laying, quite lazily in comfortable sweatpants and a hoodie that went all the way down to her knees because it belonged to Evie. Mal didn’t hate Christmas, she really didn’t. She just didn’t take Christmas decorations very seriously. But it sure was fun and all kinds of adorable to see Evie take them very seriously and it was even more fun to mess a bit with her.

“More than the usual amount, since you keep on eating the decorations and I need to fill the tree,” Evie replied.

“You can’t make a bunch of garlands with _popcorn_ and expect me not to eat them,” Mal protested, eyeing the popcorn that Evie promptly took away from her. “Oh, E,” She fake whined, swallowing a giggle, seeing Evie’s little pout before she turned her attention back to the tree.

“You’re not helping, babe,” Evie pouted harder and didn’t need to turn around to know Mal was grinning, her mischievous, annoyingly beautiful grin. Mal got up with a giggle and hugged Evie from behind. “Does this help, princess?”

Evie rolled her eyes with an amused smile.

“You are adorable but this doesn’t help me with the lights. Or the rest of the decorations,”

Evie low-key enjoyed Mal being adorably unhelpful but she really wanted the Christmas tree to be beautiful. Mal just laughed gleefully and swayed her a bit. Evie almost forgot she was supposed to be pouting.

And that’s exactly how things went on. Evie continued on (trying to) decorating the tree and Mal kept on filling Evie with hugs, giggles and kisses. She misplaced decorations and made it hard for Evie to place them on the tree by covering her eyes and giggling madly. All very adorable and totally unhelpful, but Evie wasn’t complaining, not at all. Cute, giggly Mal was always a joy to watch and that was what Mal really enjoyed the most about the holiday season. Not that she needed an excuse to be all over Evie, but she totally used Decoration Day as an excuse to be cute.

“How is it that even when you’re helping, you’re still not helping?” Evie chuckled amusedly as Mal fetched a headband with reindeer antlers and placed it on Evie’s head, instead of bringing whatever Evie had asked her for; she honestly was not paying attention.

“Hmm, I think I’m helping plenty,” Mal teased with such an adorable giggle, looking at Evie and fishing her phone to take a picture of her with the headband on. “You look cute with that on,” She added, moving to peck her nose. “You always look cute, though,”

Evie blushed. It was really hard to be mad that Mal hadn’t helped with the decorations at all, not when she was being so cute and was looking so happy. Then she took a good look at the tree. It was almost done.

“Alright, you want my help? Here,” Mal then grinned and stepped even closer to Evie.

“ _Maaaaaaal_ ,” Evie squealed and giggled as her purple haired girlfriend picked her up without warning and tried to hold her as high as possible. “What in the world are you doing, you dork?”

“You said you needed help. I’m helping,” Mal replied with another adorable giggle, standing on her tippy toes and walking towards the tree.

“How is this helping?”

“ _The star goes on top of the tree, isn’t that obvious?_ ” Mal shrugged with the gentlest smile.

Evie stopped laughing, looking at her girlfriend with endearment in her eyes and Mal carefully brought Evie down until her feet touched the floor again, without letting go of the way she was holding her, with both her arms wrapped around Evie’s waist.

“ _What_?” Evie whispered, feeling herself blush already.

“Christmas is only fun for me because of you, princess,” Mal shrugged, pulling her closer. “I’m always happy around you, but I find myself being ridiculously happy around the holidays because every time a year ends and another starts, I’m reminded of how lucky I am to have you. I know, I didn’t really help with all this,” She looks around to the decorated living room that Evie spent the whole day working on. “Because I’d rather watch you scrunch your nose while you’re focused on deciding which are the prettiest colors and work it until this house feels even more like home,” Then Mal gave Evie a mischievous smile. “And it’s a little fun, teasing you. I love that I can be annoying and you won’t get mad,”

Evie laughed, a little emotional from hearing such beautiful words. Mal didn’t use words like that very often, but whenever she did, it was always so thoughtful and loving.

“Happiness looks good on you,” Evie then said, leaning to place her lips on Mal’s right after.

Mal melted into the kiss and she smiled against Evie’s lips. Mal could always taste apple and cinnamon when kissing Evie and it always felt like a warm hug on a cold day. After they pulled away, Evie nuzzled her nose on Mal’s, making the smaller girl blush.

“You’re the star, E. The brightest star in my sky. _My star_ ,”

Evie smiled as much as she blushed (which was a lot).

“I love you, Mal Bertha; you’re my dream girl,”

“I love you too, my princess,” Mal smiled back, maybe a little dazed from how hard Evie made her swoon.

“….We still need a star on top of the tree, though,” Evie giggled.

“I’ll do it, here,” Mal chuckled and fished the star from one of the decoration boxes and then she stood on her tippy toes to place the star on top of the tree. “There, all done,” She grinned proudly.

“I know you did that just so I can’t say you didn’t help,” Evie rolled her eyes while pulling a giggling Mal into her arms again. “But you’re cute, so I’ll let it slide,”

“I totally helped and you can’t take that away from me,” Mal teased in a singsong tone, her voice muffled because she buried her face on Evie’s chest.

“I wouldn’t think of it,” Evie replied with a smile.

And they both laughed. Like the lovebirds they are.

Because make no mistake, every day was magical for them, because they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Day 5 is up! I really like this one uwu
> 
> Enjoy and see you tomorrow! 
> 
> (comments are nice)


End file.
